


Pause For Thought

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [96]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Discussion, Family, Gen, Parenthood, Parents, Problems, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (not so) simple question disrupts breakfast at Avengers Tower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause For Thought

**Author's Note:**

> As always; Fics are unbetaed so all mistakes are my own. Apologies!  
> The OCs are mine, everyone else belong to Marvel
> 
>  **And just for clarity:**  
>  Clint & Natasha have Evelyn, Elijah & Henry, Alexis, Cecelia, Isaac & Clara.  
> Tony & Pepper have Jacob, Oliver & Poppy.  
> Thor & Jane have Emmett & Lucinda
> 
>  **In this fic Evelyn is 17, Elijah, Henry & Jacob are 14, Oliver is 10, Alexis & Emmett are 9, Cecelia is 8 and Lucinda, Poppy, Isaac & Clara are 4**  
> (Children listed from oldest to youngest)

The communal floor in the Avengers Tower was as busy as ever; with twelve children, six avengers and two partners all gathered to eat breakfast together; it was loud and crowded, and not everyone managed to get a seat with Steve and Bruce sitting on the rug in the lounge with the younger children while they ate their cereal and toast.

“Mom, Dad; what would you say if I was pregnant?” Evie asked, raising her voice slightly to be heard over the noise, causing the whole floor to suddenly go silent. She blushed a furious shade of red as all eyes turned to her

Natasha froze in place as her brain failed to comprehend what her daughter had just said, her hand freezing in mid air, milk dripping from the spoon she held; her cereal all but forgotten. Clint started to choke on his breakfast and required a few hard hits on the back from Thor before he could breathe again  
Everyone else had stopped what they were doing, forgot their conversations, and turned to watch the blushing teenager and her shocked parents

“W-what?” Clint managed to say

“I’m not!" she rushed to explain, realising her parents (and everyone else for that matter) had got the wrong idea. "No way! It’s just, Katrina Morse from my class is, and her Mom kicked her out... I just wondered how you’d handle it if I were... But I’m definitely not!” she stammered, growing even redder as she rushed to clear up the misunderstanding... Maybe a family breakfast was not the best place to bring this up... Or perhaps she should have started by telling them about Katrina first... 

Evie had been dating Thomas Storm for the past few months, but they weren’t really serious as of yet.  
Katrina was the only girl in her class that Evie had never got on with, but her predicament started her thinking... She knew her family would never turn on her like Katrina’s Mom had, but she was concerned with how they'd react...

They really didn’t have anything to worry about though; Thomas was a perfect gentleman, and far too preoccupied studying so he could become an astrophysicist. Evie herself spent more time studying that most people; determined to get a place to study History at Columbia when she went to college.

But now she was beginning to wish she hadn’t asked; Natasha still hadn’t moved, while Clint was pacing and flexing his hands; a sure sign he was thinking about going getting his bow

“Is Natasha still breathing?” Tony whispered to Pepper, he'd mentioned it with genuine concern, but Pepper thought he had been making a badly timed joke and hit him on the chest, harder than she thought, and he fell from his perch on the arm of the sofa. 

“We need to go talk” Clint said, walking to the elevator with Evie following him, he came back to drag Natasha by the hand when he realised she still hadn't moved, and the three of them left

“Wow! Well that was...” Tony began from his spot on the floor, but paused not sure how to finish

“Unexpected?” Jane finished for him

“I thought it was hilarious!” Henry laughed

“Yeah well _you_ would” Alexis told him with an eye roll

 

Upstairs, Evie cut her dad off before he could even start ranting;

“Look, I know it was a stupid question, and _please_ don’t start with ‘the talk’ again! I like Thomas, I do, but I am so not ready for _that_! Me and Thomas, we haven't - I just wondered how you and Mom would react and apparently you wouldn’t react well... _At all!_... So I got my answer” she said dejectedly, slumping onto the sofa. 

Clint looked to his wife who seemed to finally have regained some composure and had her arms crossed as she looked down to her daughter  
With a sigh, Natasha sat beside her and took her hand;

“Evie, you know that your father and I would support you through anything”

Clint groaned at that but quietened when Natasha glared 

“As long as it’s what _you_ wanted, okay?”

Evie nodded and leaned into her mother’s embrace, taking comfort in knowing she always had her family's support; deep down she knew it all along. She had the greatest Mom and Dad in the world, and fantastic uncles and loving aunts. She knew she was lucky

Natasha stroked her back and tangled her fingers though her hair as Clint sat beside them

“You’re not though, are you?” Clint asked, needing clarification once more

“I’m definitely not Dad”

“Good, I am so not ready for all the ‘Grandpa’ jokes from Stark!”


End file.
